


The Unsung War

by Airius84329



Series: Twilight: The Jasican Allicus Chronicles [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airius84329/pseuds/Airius84329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, the Volturi had sought to destroy those who stood against them. Now, struggling against the light and dark within himself, Jasican Allicus must fight a battle he never had the choice to fight, and bring peace to himself, and the world. Rated M for explicit language, violence, and slash fiction. Final of three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaron Elias Martinez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aaron+Elias+Martinez).



**This is a sneak preview of "The Unsung War". Look to the new year for more content, but until then, enjoy the first chapter.**

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

 

_International Space Station, Earth Orbit above Northwestern America  
January 2016_

"Commander?" said a blonde female, wearing a blue NASA jumpsuit, floating in front of a computer console, in zero gravity amidst a small laboratory capsule.

"Yes, Dr. Tala," replied the greeting man just behind her, also in a jumpsuit.

"I'm picking up an unusual front from over Washington State," Dr. Tala reported.

"Do we have visual?" the commander grasped the handrail above to position his own floating body next to Tala in front of the computer screen.

"Not yet, sir," Tala replied. "It's strange: preliminary data shows it to be a type of weather front, but it's not storm clouds. In fact, it looks more like smoke."

"On a weather scale?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "The most concentrated area spans an area along a three kilometer radius, but the cloud itself is spread about one hundred and twenty kilometers northeast inland."

"Origin?"

Tala looked at the computer screen and replied, "Looks like midway up the Cascade Range, just north of the Washington-Oregon border."

The commander looked at Tala incredulously. "Mt. St. Helens?!" She simply nodded and he replied, "That volcano is supposed to be dormant for another decade or so."

"It's possible tectonic activity has spiked, causing a premature eruption," Tala said.

"Well, we better call Houston and report," said the commander. "Though I suspect they already know, given how fast the media responds."

"Hmm, makes you glad no one can watch us up here," she replied with a smile.

The commander floated down to the other end of capsule and grabbed a thin headset with a microphone. After pressing a few switches, he started speaking, "Houston, this is Commander Rand aboard ISS. We're monitoring a possible volcanic eruption in the Washington State area. Over."

Tala heard silence for a moment before Rand spoke again, "Yes, it struck me as odd also. Hey listen, I'd get a geologist team down there to check out." Silence again. "Yeah, we figured that too. Damn bureaucrats always getting in the way. Do you supposed...?"

Tala began to lose interest in the conversation and looked out the porthole near her station. She could just barely make out the dark, ominous looking cloud over Washington and British Columbia, Canada. Something about the cloud send a shiver down her spine, and she silently prayed that no one was hurt, and everything was okay.

Little did she know what the true cause of the eruption was, and the mountain wasn't the one feeling the most rage. That I, Jasican Allicus, leader of my late maker, Godric's, vampire coven, was kneeling over the last spot Jacob Black, my lover and Imprinter, was last standing, alive and whole. Mere moments after being impaled by Raymond's own hand, before the latter was completely obliterated by my own power, and before smoke and ash began to surround me, I had the displeasure of meeting the Quileutes once more.

My mouth was still freshly stained with Jacob's blood in an attempt to change him into a vampire to save his life. My desperation at a near breaking point, hoping against hope that my venom would at the least heal Jacob and prolong his mortality. I knew if it would work, it would take days to take affect. We had defied everything else between shifter/vampire relations, why not one more?

Not even a minute later, a foul stench had entered my nostrils and my rage instantly spiked. While I never looked back to see who it was, the stench told me enough. The voice paired with the stench shouted out, "YOU?! What did you do to him?!"

Without acknowledging what he said, I simply brought my head up and said, "I thought I told you if you ever showed your mangy face in front of me again, however accidental, I would kill you, Sam!" I stood up, still with my back facing the pack, but I didn't need to see. I brushed my thoughts over all the surrounding minds, and found at least thirty of them. This didn't phase me in the least, I was powerful, I could take them all effortlessly. I could dominate every mind here and force them all to kill each other, but that wouldn't be fun. I had to get in on the fun personally, and I would take great pleasure in ripping apart Sam, piece by piece.

I heard some of the pack shifting to their wolf forms behind me, all but Sam, who said, "Do you really think a single vampire can stand against us?! We were designed to kill vampires, by the spirits of our ancestors! I've taken down much bigger than you, leech! You're absolutely nothing!"

I smiled as ignored the pathetic words of the leader. Then I started laughing softly as I heard the pack began to shift behind me. My laughing reached climax and, along with the mountain, I lost all control. I emitted a terrible yell and leaped backwards in a flash, spinning on heel as soon as I landed and amassed a giant amount of energy from my hands. Pressing forward, I released my energy and hurled it at the first pair of wolves. One was obliterated instantly, with sight residual blood splattering in all directions from where the wolf last stood. Another was close enough to have one of its legs blown clean off, leaving a terrible wound there. I casually strolled to the wolf in speed, and twisted its neck, securing another kill. All at the same time, the ground around us was rumbling, and smoke and ash were now thrown profusely into the air, culminating from my attack that killed Raymond, and the shockwave presumably destabilizing Mt. St. Helens.

The wolves has regained from their shock of my power and began to attack me. With speeds exceeding those of the wolves, I was effortlessly able to dodge the incoming wolves, while managing to combat the ones who didn't try to leap for me. My strikes were at lightning speeds, but delivered terrible power. I could feel my body vibrating constantly as my power had grown to full circle in combat. Three more wolves dead at my feet.

One wolf came directly towards me, and twisted my body sideways while pressing hard against the ground, making my body coil sideways towards the charging wolf, and as I was spinning, I brought my fists out and unleashed a barrage of punches towards the beast's head. I heard cracking of bone and blood was now beginning to coat my hands and arms as another shifter lay dead. I executed another sideways spin, bringing my foot this time to beat upon the remaining wolves behind me. I heard a short whine when my foot collided with its head, either killing it or knocking it out cold. As I landed, I dug heel and spun myself around for another barrage of punches, ending with a kick to the shifter's chest. Ten wolves down or dead.

No sign of Sam, he must have gone around in a futile attempt to surprise me. Three more wolves coming from the right. I leaped over them and performed a counter-attack, launching my body into the nearest one and bringing my sharp fingers to bear on its head and neck. Down in two seconds. My attacks grew more savage as I combatted the wolves, as I ripped the next wolf in two as I had a few seconds to spare to achieve the deed. About one minute has passed, with no signs of exhaustion from my body, I pressed on to the halfway mark.

I see a giant black wolf attempting to blindside me from the left. Knowing it was Sam, I lay a carefully placed shockwave into his path to push him out of the way, at least for now. I want him to be the last. Two more from behind, the element of surprise thwarted as my mental link was still touching all the wolves, and I dominated the mind of one to brutally attack the other. Allowing that fight to continue unsupervised, I look to see what wolves remain. Sixteen dead or dying, another fifteen, including Sam, are remaining. Two minutes passed. I see six wolves coming from my front right. I gathered my strength and rage once more and sent a massive shockwave hurling toward the wolves. Four obliterated instantly, one maimed pretty bad, he'll bleed out soon enough, and one manage to avoid it completely.

The one sped towards me and managed to ram its body into me and I flew straight behind me into the rock face, causing a large booming sound. While I was undamaged, the side of the mountain I landed on now had a large crack in it. I quickly regained composure and rocketed forward, meeting the offending wolf and returning the ram in kind. As the wolf flew, I chased after it and launched myself in the air. One of my hands grasped below the base of the neck, one above, right above its ear, and I pulled apart, ripping the head off of the wolf and threw the remains away before landing on the ground.

Three minutes in, over twenty wolves dead or dying. I had a fleeting though for a brief second, I couldn't believe how many shifters I killed. If I was concerned about preserving life at the moment, I would actually be feeling a little scared of myself. The remaining wolves had now created a circle around me, including Sam, who had arrived back after I tossed him out of the area. I paid it no mind to the explosions now rocking the ground in all directions as I stretched my arms out to either side. I extended my mind to four of the nine remaining wolves, and commanded them to attack the other four, not including Sam, with the path clear, and the rests of the wolves all but taken care of, I now turned my full attention to Sam.

His teeth were bared and he was snarling intensely. His rage was probably matching mine at this point, but it was no matter. He never had the means to properly attack and defend himself. I wanted enjoy seeing him suffer, and the psychological attack of his mind, the deaths of his comrades and their freshly blooded corpses strewn throughout this side of the trembling mountain, would serve as a fitting parting of his life.

He sped forward, an attack I easily dodged with a sideways midair cartwheel. I landed, dug heel and spun to meet him with my fist to his head. He fled backwards, emitting a short yelp of pain before rolling over and landing on his feet, however slightly awkward. He charged again, I this time performed a front flip over him, landed a mere foot behind him, grabbed his tail before he knew I had even snuck behind him, and proceeded to twirl him over my head before throwing him hard into the mountain fact. With a huge crash, the rock face trembled once more, and I saw an explosion of dust and ash coming from the crater of the mountain.

Continuing to ignore the exploding mountain, I raced forward to meet Sam again, finding him a split second after he brought himself back to his feet and we both launched into each other again. This time, our respective rams proved equal and our bodies ricocheted in opposite directions. While I only found solid ground, Sam impacted a tall rock formation and broke it clean in two. While probably injured, he remained undaunted as he raced forward again. I leaped over him again, landing just before he was able to fully turn around, and I raced forward. I brought by right fist close to my body, and with all my strength, swung my arm through Sam's rear-right leg, breaking it almost at the joint. This yielded a particularly loud yelp from Sam.

Taking no time to pause, I sped around to his remaining three limbs, repeating the movement and breaking the rest of his limbs. His screams escalated as I continue to mutilate his body. Losing the ability to stand now, I unleashed a flurry of punches to his chest, breaking or cracking most of his ribs, then a sent a spinning kick straight through his stomach and again, he flew. Before he landed, he reverted back to a naked, mangled human, his arms sticking out at odd angles and exposed broken bone jutting out from his legs.

Sam was breathing heavily, no doubt in terrible pain, especially from his accelerated healing rate, which would have no doubt attempted to heal his injuries and repair his bones, but being shifted and in combat, the would have set back the wrong way. I now strolled towards him at a normal human pace, savoring the victory that was close at hand. I felt the other lives I had under my control either wink out of existence or starting to fade. I reach into their involuntary functions of their minds and forced them to cease their breathing and heartbeat. I held on to them until the rest of them were dead. Now Sam was the only one alive.

I casually went to him and grasped his hair, pulling him along side me as I drug him across the mountain. I was surprised it was actually erupting, with smoke and ash now covering the surrounding terrain. For a human, it may have be difficult to breath at this point, but I was perfectly content where I was. The mountain was a perfect mirror for my rage, and I saw it as a fitting climax for the Quileute pack.

I followed the trail up to the hottest part of the mountain. I found myself at a small, but significant aperture along the giant crater, formed during its last significant eruption over forty years ago. While volcanic debris was billowing from the hole, I was unaffected. I looked down to see the glowing red heat of molten rock stirring itself within the mountain, probably moments from releasing itself. While still grasping his hair, I pulled Sam up to face level and grasped his neck with my other hand, letting go of his hair. I took one more look at him, taking in his broken, bloodied, and pathetic form. He was having great difficulty breathing, and it sounded like he was trying to say something. I brought him close to my ear and simply asked, "What?"

I heard his faint whisper say, "You'll never have him."

I brought him back away from me and replied, "We'll see, but you won't," and without another word, I raised Sam over the aperture and dropped him into the pit below. I hear him give off one last yell before his body landed in the magma, quickly disintegrating, and gone within a moment. I turned around and started to go back down the mountain.

With the Quileutes dead, I could turn my attention back to Jacob. I recounted the time, only five minutes had passed since I started fighting. My power was superb. I had traveled to where I had left him, and I had expected him to still be lying there, not quite alive again, as the venom wouldn't have worked that fast, but I did not expect him gone. The feelings from my victorious battle quickly grew empty, and despair had begun to take over. My body shook and vibrated, as I extended my mind over the surrounding terrain. Nothing. I looked around, hoping my nose would catch even a hint of his scent. Nothing. I looked over the cliff where Jacob last lay, still stained with his blood, but as to any hint of a blood trail, nothing. Nothing familiar, nothing present, it was as if Jacob just simply vanished, no longer here in body or present in my mind.

I felt my eyes sting, from what, I didn't care. I knelt next to his blood stain and my emotions took over. Rage had melded with despair and chaos, and without thinking, I started calling out his name, only once, as a whisper. I saw new drops of blood land on the ground below my face, it must have been coming down my eyes. I felt it roll down my face. I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to be consumed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

_Zoe's Point of View_

Fear had now managed to completely envelop what was previously anger and shame. Now, even as the sun attempted to break through the heavy clouds in futility, I attempt to break through the wall of emotion that has kept me keeping watch at the top of the palace, hoping, praying for Jasican and Jacob's safe return. My line of thought has gone unbroken now for about six hours, when the last of the explosions had quelled from the south.

Of course, the news reports have been nearly nonstop since then, the sudden eruption of Mt. St. Helens earlier last night, approximately five hours after I had unwittingly released Raymond from his prison. The surrounding cities had promptly began evacuating as the eruption began, and thankfully, the worst that came from it was property damage and extremely poor air quality for the humans. I feared for what they would find should they decide to search the crater, whether it would be the remains of any vampires, or a single shifter, and knowing if either Jasican or Jacob perished, it would certainly be my responsibility.

I shouldn't have followed...him. I had seen him die right in front of me, Jasican, Lydia, and the rest weeks and weeks ago. I don't know what I was thinking, or rather, what I was hoping for. My love for my fallen friend had been my undoing, and I had simply desired to see him one more time, perhaps to speak to him, assure me that we were all going to be okay. The more I thought about it, and the more everyone had tried to consul me, the more I felt more like a fool for going after what I knew shouldn't have been real. My judgement clouded, and before I had even known where I was, it was too late, and the price of my blindness became apparent in that instance.

It happened so fast, within a moment, Raymond stood in front of me, his eyes mocking me for believing that the image of Godric was real, before simply telling me he was glad to see me. His entire person changed, and I was staring at a mirror image of me, before changing into a spot on image of Jasican, and reverting to his original image a second later. While I was still frozen in shock, Raymond slammed into me, sending me flying to the opposite wall. As I moved to stand up, I heard a new noise, and looked up to see Jacob shouting for me before spotting Raymond. Before I had a chance to say, or do anything, Raymond had coiled his body and used it to drill his way through the roof to the ground floor above, and Jacob shifted to quickly pursue him, leaving me unable to warn him about what I had just seen him do.

When I got to the ground floor, few had seen the disturbance, but none had seen where Raymond and Jacob went. While I was relatively unharmed, the weight of what had just happened bore down upon me, even more so after I called Jasican, knowing full well he would abandon his mission to find Jacob before he succumbed to Raymond's trickery. And that's where my knowledge had ended; since then, I had been waiting at the palace, hoping for meaningful news of any kind to reach me, and here it is, morning, and there has been no word from either Jacob or Jasican.

Lydia had teleported back here shortly after I called Jasican, confirming my fears. It was hours before Micah and the others returned from Madam Beaufort's retreat, as they had to return on foot. When we became aware of Mt. St. Helens erupting, our original plan was to search the area, but was quickly deemed too risky, as the humans had cameras and crew down on the scene, further escalating our collective worries. So far, none of the reports have been out of the ordinary, save for the unexpected eruption, but we all knew that Raymond's escape was directly correlated with the event, and all we could do was wait.

I was assured that if it wasn't me who followed the image of Godric, it would have been anyone else tricked. No one had known Raymond had a special ability, no less one that helped him in his deception, and it was no wonder the Volturi had made him into a valuable member of their coven. Raymond could have literally been amongst us the entire time, listening for the right moment to hatch his plan, whichever one best suited him. I feared his original intent was to kill me, posing as Jasican, but why he would show himself copying me, I haven't exactly been able to figure out. None of the ideas I had translated into anything but twisted deeds centering around breaking us apart, and ending all we had suffered for.

Suddenly, the loop of the constant shifting of scenery was broken by a new sight, miles away in the distance. I saw a person, but was still too far to make out it's features, only that I the majority of it covered in red. Before I noticed who it was, he was walking at nearly a human's pace, perhaps just a bit faster, and I was eventually able to make out Jasican after a moment. I jumped from the top floor of the palace and landed quickly, hoping that he was the real one and not Raymond in his form as I ran to him. As I drew closer, I quickly grew cold as I realized his was almost completely covered in blood, his eyes looking horribly dead.

Before I had a chance to test him, his voice rang through my head, in little more than a murmur, saying, _Sorry I worried you._

I nearly stopped dead at these words, completely opposite of what I would have expected him to say. "'Worried me?'" I restrained myself from calling out. "What about you?! You're covered in blood for God's sake! What happened? Please tell me!"

Jasican just simply stopped in front of me, not even making the effort to raise his head. A frozen bolt felt like it had pierced my heart as what I feared seemed to come true. He looked up as he noticed my face, and I asked, "Is he...?"

He waited a moment before finally looking at me and said, "I don't know."

The chill receded, but was instantly replaced by confusion. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

He swallowed, and started speaking in slow, sorrowful monotone, "He...I...Even if he was...there would have been something, but I can't find him. It's like he's simply vanished, and I haven't been able to find any trace of him."

In that instance, I was quickly joined by Lydia and Micah, whom were probably keeping an eye on me as I was on the rooftop, and noticed my sudden departure. I glanced backwards to notice them, but Jasican made no such attempt to acknowledge them.

Lydia was the first to speak after absorbing Jasican's appearance, "Oh my God," as Micah shouted at the same time, "Dude, what the fuck happened to you?!"

Jasican didn't even respond, or even give off an noticeable reaction outside of returning his head to cast his gaze downward again. I turned to Lydia and Micah and said, "Let's get him back to the palace. Lydia, can you teleport Jasican directly to the office?"

"I can, but consider this a favor," Lydia replied sourly. "I don't exactly like teleporting more than my own being, as the concentration needed isn't exactly easy to obtain, and I don't fancy being in a wall today." She went to Jasican's side and grabbed his arm, and after closing her eyes for a moment, had disappeared along with Jasican in a converging circular wisp. Micah simply gave me a severe look as we turned around and returned to the palace. I attempted to ignore, not only the new pang of dread in my stomach, but also the stares I received from the few vampires leaving as I entered the foyer and made my way to Godric's office, where Lydia had managed to sit Jasican down, and I closed the door behind me.

Jasican's gaze hadn't changed the slightest. His demeanor suggested he was in deep shock, and I had to assume the worst, which, of course, only amplified my dread and guilt. I sat down next to him, hoping I could maybe get something out of him. "Jasican?" I said to him.

He blinked slowly once, and after bowing his head for a few moments, raised it back up to look at me. I dared to make an attempt, "What happened?"

Jasican sighed, and began to reply, "Raymond got to Jacob before I could. When I finally found him, Raymond had morally wounded Jacob."

Fuck. I knew my mistake wouldn't go without consequence. I tried to hold myself together as I continued, "You said you didn't know where Jacob was, though."

Jasican groaned and placed his bloody face into his hands. At first, I though I sent him back to whatever mental dungeon was keeping him, but he relented and said, "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. He was still alive when I got to him, but I could feel the pain of Raymond striking him down miles away, and he was already very faint. When I did find him, he had a terrible wound in his abdomen, and Raymond was just behind me, of course admitting everything."

I could see the inevitable flash of malice cross Jasican's eyes as he continued. "He tried to stall me, telling me how futile it was to carry out Godric's mission, and..." He trailed off, but when he didn't finish, I asked, "What, Jasican? What happened?"

"I don't know if was saying this...honestly, I don't even know why I would even consider this to hold any truth at all...He was clearly just stalling me...but..."

Another moment passed before he said, "He told me Godric turned me on purpose to use me as a weapon, as some form of experiment. He used his projection skill to 'keep tabs' on Godric when he was out of the palace and watched him send humans after me to fatally wound me and give me a modified version of his venom."

I took this in with disbelief. My mind automatically clicked to accept that this information was simply a falsehood planted in Jasican's then-vulnerable mind. Unfortunately, parts of my rationale were telling me, citing Jasican's significant growth in power that it could be a viable theory. However, accepting that would mean accepting that Godric was using less-than-noble means to advance his revelation, and thats only putting it mildly.

Clearly, Jasican was, too, trying to shake that thought as he quickly moved on. "He then started gloating again, basically, about how much of a fool I was to cross him, switching his image from Godric, and then turning into me. He was hoping to use your image, Zoe, to frame you for killing Jacob, and vice versa, leaving us broken...me broken when I came back. It would have been a matter of time before Raymond would simply slide back in and we would have been none the wiser. He told me next that he used my image to kill Jacob."

His hands went up again to bury his face in. The guilt within me was reaching phenomenal heights, and I had to say something. "Jasican, I'm so sorry, I--."

"Don't, Zoe, I know what you're going to say, and if it wasn't you, it would have been anyone else," Jasican quickly retorted, lifting his head up to look at me. "It could have been much worse if it had gone any other way...not that this is any better."

"So what happened to Raymond?" Lydia finally chimed in, before I could say anything else.

"I blasted the mother fucker," he nearly whispered, but with an intensity that gave me a chill. "My anger towards him gave me enough power to essentially vaporize him, which, in consequence, broke Mt. St. Helens. Needless to say, he'll never harm anyone again."

"And what about Jacob?" I dared to ask. "Did he actually die?"

I received another desperately blank look on his face before he answered in a low voice, "I honestly don't know. After I killed Raymond, I rushed back to Jacob. His body hadn't changed in the slightest, and his heartbeat was nearly zero. I...I did the only thing I could think of to try and save him."

I drew closer to him and asked, "What did you do?"

"I tried to turn him."

There was a lot less of a reaction to his statement that I would have imagined. I simply closed my eyes and bowed my head, while I only heard breath escaping from Lydia and Micah. Honestly, I'm not exactly sure how to react to that, since our general understanding is that our venom is poisonous to shifters. "Did you think it would work?"

"I had hoped," Jasican replied sadly. "We had already defied everything about how shifters and vampires come together, and if what Raymond said is true, and the venom that resides in me is modified, then there may be a chance...Of course, I have to accept that if it didn't work, either way he was going to die.

"Then...that's when the Quileute pack showed up."

We all straightened up for this, and I nearly dropped my mouth. I don't think any of us were expecting this. "I can only assume Raymond lured them down again, using...whatever...to bring them to us. I figured Raymond knew he was going to kill more that was, even if he, himself, had died by my hand. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be the only one."

The chill from before now became significantly more pronounced, as I now put the blood covering his clothes and body to its source. I oddly found that I wasn't able to say anything, and judging from the shocked reactions of Lydia and Micah, I can postulate that they were just as speechless. "If it were any other situation, any at all," Jasican continued, "I probably would have ran, or avoided conflict however best I could. In that instance, though, sitting over Jacob's lifeless body, with thirty or so shifters ready to kill me...all bets were off. Within moments, with the mountain breaking around us, as I...broke, I left no survivors."

Silence had now become prevalent as we absorbed the story. In a single night, we seem to have gone from having a stable leader to the out-of-control explosive he claimed he would become. I tried to fathom how a single vampire would have enough power to kill an entire pack of shifters, and frankly, I grew terribly frightened. Nobody knew what to say at this point, and we found ourselves sitting completely still for what seemed like forever.

Jasican finally broke the never-ending quiet and said, "When I came back to Jacob, his body was gone. I spend the entire night searching for him and anyone...or anything else that could have moved him. I found nothing...and here we are now."

I finally had the urge to stand up, presumably to help eliminate the very human-like sick feeling that was growing in my stomach. I paced around the couch, facing opposite of everyone, in an attempt to digest everything I had just learned. I had no idea what would come out of this, of whether or not, Jacob was actually still out there, of if he was dead. Jasican, being as grief-stricken as he is now, wouldn't be properly functioning for a while, and I wasn't sure how we were going to move forward from this.

Turning back to face Jasican, I asked him, "What are you going to do now?"

Jasican sighed and said, "I haven't searched north of here yet, and my best hope is maybe to find Sarah in her village and see if she knows anything."

"What would she know?" Lydia asked him.

"When she first arrived here, she used a form of mental connection to reform some sort of bond between her and Jacob," he replied. "If anyone can help me find him, it's her."

"Please tell me you're not stupid enough to go looking like that," Micah pointed at Jasican's bloody attire.

"Hmm, of course not," Jasican said. "But I have a distinct feeling none of it will matter, and they'll be able to tell that something's up. May as well try anyway." He then stood up slowly and began walking to the door, "There's no use for me sitting here while Jacob is out there, and someone may have him. Either way, the more time I waste, the less chance I have of bringing Jacob back, assuming his is actually still alive."

I nodded and opened the door for him, checking the foyer to make sure there wasn't anyone out there to see Jasican in his disheveled state. I walked him up to his room and we stopped at his door, and I tried to find something to say to him. All I could settle on was, "Would you like me to tell the others?"

His hand stopped a the doorknob, and he responded with, "Just the other guys, and Bill, if you want to call him. I'm not sure if the Cullens should know yet."

"And Seth?" I asked with concern.

A shadow crossed his face as he said, "I'll have to tell him personally...but not now."

I swallowed as he opened the door to go in, "I'm leaving as soon as I get cleaned up. Hold the fort down for me, okay?" I could only nod my head as he closed the door, and the sick feeling in my stomach only got worse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The characters used for this fanfic from Twilight are the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, as are any characters of TrueBlood/The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris respectfully. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendo. This fanfiction also contains slash fiction (homosexual relationships) and will include explicit scenes of gay sex. If this is not your thing, please do me the courtesy of not reading this and flaming me, or if you are clearly underaged (you know who you are!). I'm open to all reviews on my fanfics, including constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate any flaming. Any chapters I deem extremely explicit, I will mark in bold above the chapter to warn you in case you either do not enjoy reading sex scenes or scenes of an incredibly violent nature. Now, enjoy the story!_

_Jasican's Point of View_

_Maybe he would have simply healed on his own._

_You know that isn't true._

_Why else would he be gone if it were not for you?_

_Someone could have taken him...?_

_Honestly, you think it was that simple? Come on, you know infecting him simply quickened his already impending death._

_He's not dead._

_Can you be so sure?_

_Until I see a body, I refuse to believe that._

_And yet, here I am._

_I never asked you to be here._

_Oh! So now you wish to cast aside doubt?_

_You're not doubt, you're something that creeped into my head after I lost..._

_...Lost? Lost who?_

"Dammit! Leave me alone!" I shouted out loud for what seemed like the fifth or sixth time. I stopped again and tried to shake the war with myself out of my head and clear my mind. Part of me wanted to just succumb to the onslaught of pain and misery that threaten to take over my very being should I fail. However, I had seen firsthand what happens when that happens, when I lose control.

While I was stopped, I decided again to use my senses and search the surrounding areas for anything that could lead me to Jacob. As with the other one-hundred thirty-seven attempts, nothing had come up. Nothing familiar, nothing suspicious, nothing that could point me in any sort of direction. My face ended up in my hands again and the shear weight of this unknown crushed down upon me with greater force than anything I have experienced thus far. I didn't care, though; if I had to search every single place on this whole planet to find him, I would do it. Unfortunately, the more I try, the greater the doubt my mind procured, and it became increasingly hard to bat away.

_You killed them, you know?_

_Shut up._

_You know you can't hide from these thoughts forever. You must realize the futility of it and come to terms with the fact you are now as big a demon, as big a monster as you thought you would be._

_I'm not a monster. Besides, the Quileutes would have easily killed me._

_Ah, yes, the "self-defense" argument. Was it self-defense that killed Raymond too?_

_That's not even a viable question. He deserved it!_

_Ha! Such anger in that thought. How long will it take to stretch that line of thought to the kids you tore apart?_

_Shut up!_

_Face it, I'm in your head, there is no escape from me. You may not want me, but your sorrow, your malice, your bloodlust has led me here. Such a perfect thriving ground..._

_You will not succeed._

_I won't? Oh, no, no, no, my dear. This is not a matter of who will win, it's a matter of what you'll become. "Success" is such an interesting point of view, with you think about it, because remember, you created me. I spawned from everything you have done, and eventually, what was created on the inside will surface. Soon, you will not care about the man you loved, or the children you ripped apart. No, eventually, I will dominate you, as you have dominated others, thinking that you had some form of control. Oh, the irony. You think you're lost now? Just wait._

_No! I will find Jacob, and I'll get you out of my head._

_Hahaha! Really? You think it's that easy? You think you'll just magically make all the memories of all the people you've destroyed disappear? Perhaps you need a reminder of what you'll have to live with!_

Suddenly, in what felt like a slam in my face, a torrential gust of images poured through my head; vile, disgusting images. The mountain exploding around me as I took sentient beings and ripped them apart, feeling how their flesh tear, hearing their cries of pain as blood gushed through their rapidly expanding wounds. Seeing their broken naked bodies, disemboweled, torn, utterly destroyed, their life essence nearly covering the area as it did me. And the near replication of the emotions I felt: numb, but at the same time, almost gleeful. I felt myself smile in the memory, and for a brief moment, smile for real in the physical world, and in that split second, I felt that glee for real.

As quick as it arrived, the glee disappeared, and I dropped to my knees in horror, screaming out loud and sobbing, completely disgusted with myself. I tired to shake the images out of my head, but to no avail, and in what returned with a vengeance, the same feelings that had first arose the day I become a vampire, my first kill, my first taste of blood. I felt invincible, glorious, and when I finally came to my senses, that was when the guilt began; the knowledge that I had been responsible for taking away someone's life. I have now killed over forty people, thirty-two of them shifters, a good near dozen or so vampires, and two humans. I would never forget, as no matter if some of the blame could be deflected off me, even a hair, it was still my hands, my instinct, my will that ended those lives. How I felt and the sights that accompany it will stay with me forever.

I had no idea how much time has passed, nor was I completely aware of where I was. The trees here were familiar, and I knew I was near my destination, but it was the cry of a woman, perhaps repeating my name for the third or fourth time, wearing a worrisome face that shared Jacob's facial features. Jacob's mother, Sarah, was only mere feet away from me, and it took every effort I could muster not to further breakdown. Unfortunately, I partially succeeded, and Sarah walked over and sat down next to me.

"Jasican?! What's wrong?" she cried out to me.

It took me a moment to snap out of it, and I finally responded, "I don't even know where to fucking begin."

Sarah sighed, perhaps finally relieved I spoke. I guess I must really look that bad on the outside, but comparing that to how I feel on the inside, I wasn't surprised. "Tell me everything. Please." She looked to be bracing herself for the worse.

I gave myself one more moment to prepare myself, then I launched into the story. Every grueling detail, one moment after the next, none any less painful to recall in the least. Sarah looked to react appropriately to each part of the tale, but I could notice she was suppressing the darkness within her, as the others were, trying to keep their eyes from changing their look upon me. She was naturally speechless when I finished, attempting to hold back her tears, I dared to ask her, "Sarah, I need to ask you...When you connected with Jacob the first time we met, did that grant you any ability to see where Jacob is?"

Sarah took a breath to steady herself, and replied, "I'm sorry, my dear, but had I possess that ability, I would have immediately tried to search for him before you finished your rather frightening story." I closed my eyes in silent agreement as she continued, "Jasican, you are considering..."

"Yes, I know," I didn't wait for her to finish. "Even if he did survive the mountain, it doubtful he could maintain for long, if my attempt wasn't successful." I had to relax my hand after I realized I had it balled up in a tight fist. "I had just hoped you had something that could give me a more definitive answer."

She shook her head slowly and said, "I'm sorry."

I sighed again, but after a brief moment, I asked, "Do you think there's anything the collective power of the Elders can accomplish in this instance?"

She gave me a rather significant look, and she glanced around before answering, "Jasican, you know I have fully accepted you, both as a vampire and as Jacob's Imprintee and the intimacy that follows. However, I can say for sure, you admit even a quarter of what you just told me to the Elders, half the village would probably want to kill you on the spot. Not only is your venom considered poison to us, it's considered poison for our souls, it's a form of sacrilege. Plus, I know we're not exactly friendly with the Quileutes, but..." She broke off and couldn't finish. I knew her eyes would change in appearance after her perception of me finally does, the same way everyone else's will. We both knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that, while it's up in the air how they would react to my trying to save Jacob, my killing of the entire Quileute pack would not prompt a peaceful encounter.

After what seemed like a while, a noise emitted from a short distance away broke my train of thought, and I saw Aennik, Sarah's father and one of the tribe Elders, soon approaching us. "Ah, Jasican," he said in mild surprise. "I had a feeling you may have been the reason why my Sarah hadn't returned yet. Though I am surprised you're here so soon after we just departed."

I stood up to face him and said, "It wasn't my original intention, but I needed to talk to Sarah in person about something."

Aennik paused for a moment to look at me. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, whatever it is, I can tell from your posture it's weighing upon you heavily. Come, we should see if Annika can help provide you counsel."

"Aennik, I..."

"No 'buts', Jasican," Aennik said firmly. "If it's anything we can at least provide a bit of help in, I insist we try to help. For one who has worked so hard to bridge the gap between our species', I feel at least I should help repay that." Without another word, he turned back towards the direction he came from, and I looked at Sarah. Her features seemed to match mine, and without much choice, started after Aennik.

Sarah shifted a short time later to a large, human-sized bird-of-prey. When she turned her beaked head towards me, I realized she wanted me to ride on her back, but I was hesitant, if not internally blown away of how she was able to make such a gesture under the circumstances. I steeled my resolve and climbed on, and a split-second later, her massive wings spreading outward to take flight. For the instant it had taken to blink my eyes, I felt a powerful rush of wind, and I was back on the wooden floor of the village high above the trees.

While I hadn't garner the intense stares I had received the first time I came to the village, I could tell trust had yet to be fully built amongst myself and the other villagers I had yet to come in direct contact with. Sarah was doing her best to keep her expression blank; I on the other hand, probably looked like I was having a stomachache, as we had crossed the multiple bridges interlinking the island platforms while following Aennik. I had no idea how much I should tell him, or rather, how much I think he could stand to hear before my fears of him rejecting me wholeheartedly would come to pass. My mind raced to try and guess what Aennik would be trying to guess I would say, but each passing moment I tried brought an increased intensity of dread in the pit of my stomach. It seemed odd how much a vampire could feel so much human.

We finally arrived at one of the larger platforms holding a tree hut a bit more prominent than the others, and I could assume this was Annika's. Along with my dread, a bought of spite emitted from my spine, and I hoped dearly I wouldn't encounter Edemeé. I was in no mood to listen to her racist, fucked up rants today, and I really didn't want to add to the excuses the whole village could use to kill me. I fucked up, I shouldn't have come here. Aennik opened the door and entered before us, announcing our presence, "Sister, I bring Jasican with me!"

As hard as I could muster, I tried to fight back the inevitable face of horror from revealing, and betraying me. It was increasingly difficult when she came around with a concerned face and said, "What's wrong, Jasican? I can feel your aura and it's none the bright."

When I had once again become lost for word, Sarah placed a hand on my back and said, "Can we go inside, where we won't be listened to?"

Annika casted a grave look at the both of us, and even Aennik grew confused. She must have thought Sarah's request was out of the norm for an open village, but decided to supersede that when Annika nodded her head inside without another word. After we all entered, Annika closed the door, and brought her shoulder to bear on it, giving it a good shove and for less time than a blink of an eye, a light had flashed over all the walls. "If it wasn't for his aura, I would not be granting this perversion of secrecy," Annika said sternly. "What's this all about?"

Try as I may, it was difficult to muster the words. My mind quickly flashed back to a time that now would now be considered a lifetime ago, where I had to escape for my life from shifters who knew instantly I had killed humans. I was now within reach of revealing information that would certainly lead to my death, I just wasn't sure how much time I actually had.

"Chieftain," I began, "I must ask you: is there anything, anything at all, at your disposal that could help locate where a shifter is?"

Annika's face had now shifted to her own brand of confusion briefly before an instant of realization, right before it turned stoney. "Something's happened to Jacob. I had assumed you had come straight from your meeting with a new group of vampires, but you know what's happened to him. Correct?"

I made the motion of swallowing before I continued. "Raymond, as you're no doubt aware of, was a prisoner in the palace until yesterday. He used an unknown ability to project an image of our former leader to my Second and unwittingly released him. Jacob found them on the vault floor and instantly pursued Raymond south, to Mt. St. Helens. My Second informed me immediately, and I went after them, but...I was too late."

Annika kept her expression blank as she asked, "What happened to him?"

"Raymond gravely wounded Jacob, stabbing him with something large, probably his own arm, and he wasn't healing. After I arrived, I saw Jacob briefly before Raymond made himself known, and I incinerated him. I knew he was dying...I...if I hadn't tried...he would have died anyway...and now because of that, I have no idea if he's still out there of if he's actually dead."

I bowed my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to prevent the outpour of emotions ready to burst from within me. However, before I could attempt any further, Annika asked me, "What did you try to do?"

"The fool tried to turn him, of course."

My face shot up to meet the instantly recognizable voice: Edemeé, daughter of the Chieftain, and the last person I wanted to see right now in the village. I didn't even try to block my speech, "Oh, no! I'm not dealing with your stupid ass today! Sod off!"

That essentially cause everyone around me to drop their mouths. I didn't care, I'm sick of this shit. "I'm sorry, but for you to sit there and even begin to berate me on trying to save my lover's life is batshit crazy!" I screamed.

Edemeé seemed taken aback briefly before she recovered and said, "You know that killed him."

I started after her and said, "What IS it with you being such a fucking bitch?!"

"'Fucking bitch'?! Really?" Edemeé spat out with quite the attitude. "I knew you were a lying, murdering sack of shit right from the start, leech! It only seemed like a matter of time before you got him killed."

Just then, something in me snapped, and without a single thought, I brought my hand forward and blasted Edemeé hard against the opposite wall. As I was ignoring severe cries of protest behind me, I reached into her mind and found the section of her brain that allowed her to shift. I severed that connection from the rest of her body, and I felt my own body vibrate in response. I began to walk towards her, slowly; allowing my blind malice to engulf my very core.

Before I could go any further, a gigantic wolf blocked my view, looking fiercely at me, but in an oddly stern way. I brought my hands against her head to push her aside, but as my connection to Edemeé was still occurring, I was able to hear voices in my head.

_If you can hear me, if you can read my thoughts, stop this!!! Don't ruin our best chance at reunification!_

I faltered, and she continued, _Find him! If there is anyone who can find him, I know it's you. Don't waste your time with childish squabbles._

Her words had a rather soothing effect on me, and I was able to find the motivation to stand down. The anger, however, was not fully subsided, and while I did note the pensive faces on Annika and Aennik, and the still shocked face of Edemeé, I wasn't in nearly enough of a concerned state to care. Even more so when she nearly whispered intensely, "What did you do to me?! You did something with my mind, I know it!"

"That," I begin coldly, "is but a taste of the power that has grow within me, and I do suggest you choose your words more carefully, especially when you talk about the man I love!"

I turned around and started for the door without looking at anyone else in the room. "I'm done here, it's obvious there's nothing here for me." I opened the door and looked squarely at Edemeé, and said, "If you do anything to hamper my efforts to find Jacob, I will kill you. Know I have made this proclamation once before, and if you don't believe me," I exited through the door and finished, "just ask the Quileutes."

I didn't bother to close the door behind me, and while ignoring everything else around me, I had made for the closest point off the platformed village, and leaped down to the forest floor. As I sped off, I made a quick mental scan of the area behind me and found no one following me, and despite my anger, thinking back to that one brief moment, I had wished for a brief instant one would have actually followed me.


End file.
